gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku Basara 6
'''Sengoku Basara 6 '''is a Hack And Slash Action Video Game set in the Sengoku Period. According to CAPCOM, this will be the biggest roster in the series's history. They claimed this will be the "final farewell" towards The Sengoku Basara series. Right after this game was released, CAPCOM announced that Sangoku Basara would be released next year. However, CAPCOM revealed that the Final Farewell was an April's fool's joke and announced Sengoku Basara 7 in 2022. Characters Returning Characters Everyone! New Characters (Includes NPCs) # Toramasa Obu (NPC) # Sadatoshi Fukuhara (Playable) # Tadaoki Hosokawa (Playable) # Nobutomo Akiyama (Playable) # Teruko Akai (Playable) # Toyohisa Shimazu (Playable) # Kanesuke Susukida (NPC) # Kazumasa Sogo (NPC, Area Warlord) # Gohime (NPC) # Kaihime (Playable) # Kansuke Yamamoto (NPC) # Tsunashige Hojo (NPC) # Masanobu Kosaka (Playable) # Bokuzen Ujiie (NPC) # Masakage Yamagata (Playable) # Nobumori Sakuma (NPC) # Naoshige Nabeshima (Playable) # Nobufusa Baba (NPC) # Yoshikage Asakura (NPC) # Kunihisa Amago (NPC, Area Warlord) # Motoharu Kikkawa (Playable) # Ukon Takayama (NPC, Area Warlord) # Tsunehisa Amago (NPC, Area Warlord) # Kagetora Uesugi (NPC) # Katsuyori Takeda (Playable) # Joun Takahashi (NPC, Area Warlord) # Takanobu Ryuzoji (NPC) # Soteki Asakura (NPC) # Tomonobu Saito (Playable) # Nobutada Oda (Playable) # Motonobu Okabe (NPC) # Harukata Sue (NPC, Area Warlord) # Yoshihime (NPC) # Aragi Dashi (NPC) # Yoshihisa Shimazu (NPC) # Nagayoshi Mori (Playable) # Masatoyo Naito (Playable) # Nobumitsu Saruwatari (Playable) # Sanehisa Amago (NPC, Area Warlord) # Moriatsu Chojuin (NPC) # Tomokane Hyakutake (NPC) # Ittetsu Inaba (Playable) # Yukinaga Konishi (NPC) # Lady Yodo (Playable) # Nagamasa Kuroda (Playable) # Takatora Todo (Playable) # Masanori Fukushima (Playable) # Takakage Kobayakawa (Playable) # Ginchiyo Tachibana (Playable) # Tadamoto Niiro (Playable) # Gracia Hosokawa (Playable) # Mototada Tame (NPC) # Ujiteru Hojo (Playable) # Kazumasa Ishikawa (NPC) # Nagahide Niwa (NPC) # Tadayo Okubo (Playable) # Hidemasa Hori (Playable) # Narimasa Sassa (Playable) # Rairen Shimozuma (Playable) # Kagekatsu Uesugi (Playable) # Yoshitaka Kuki (NPC) # Hidehisa Sengoku (Playable) # Sadakatsu Murai (NPC) # Morimune Ujjie (NPC) # Yasumasa Sakakibara (Playable) # Nagamasu Oda (NPC) # Chikatsugu Shiga (NPC) # Takeyoshi Murakami (Playable) # Tsuneie Kikkawa (NPC) # Takahisa Shimazu (NPC) # Koroku Hachisuka (Playable) # Toshimitsu Saito (Playable) # Dosan Saito (NPC) # Yoshitatsu Saito (Playable) # Muneharu Shimizu (Playable) # Yoshikata Miyoshi (NPC, Area Warlord) # Yoriyasu Indo (Playable) # Kiyomasa Kato (Playable) # Nene (Playable) # Fujitaka Hosokawa (NPC) # Ujikuni Hojo (NPC) # Lady Suwa (Playable) # Kagemochi Amakasu (NPC) # Toshihisa Shimazu (Playable) # Takamoto Mori (Playable) # Yorichika Shichiri (NPC) # Tamenobu Tsugaru (NPC, Area Warlord) # Shigezane Date (Playable) # Ujisato Gamo (NPC) # Narimori Nagano (NPC) # Morimasa Sakuma (Playable) # Nobutsuna Kamiizumi (Playable) # Tadatsugu Sakai (Playable) # Masatsune Tsuchiya (NPC) # Katsushige Itakura (NPC) # Hidenaga Toyotomi (Playable) # Mitsuyori Tada (NPC) # In'ei Hozoin (NPC, Area Warlord) # Lady Saigo (Playable) # Korenori Saeki (NPC) # Myokyu (NPC) # Ujiyasu Hojo (Playable, Secret Character) # Lady Kasuga (NPC) # Saizo Kani (Playable) # Sadatsuna Ouchi (NPC, Area Warlord) # Shigenobu Hayashizaki (NPC) # Yataro Kojima (Playable) # Shigekata Togo (Playable) # Nagayoshi Marume (NPC) # Masatoshi Hoshina (NPC) # Ittosai Ito (Playable) # Bokuden Tsukahara (NPC) # Sessai Taigen (Playable) # Tomomichi Iwanari (NPC) # Morinari Ando (NPC) # Murashige Araki (NPC) # Iehisa Shimazu (Playable) # Moritsuna Watanabe (NPC) # Lady Otsuya (NPC) # Kageie Kakizaki (Playable) # Aya Gozen (Playable) # Hideyasu Togawa (NPC) # Dosetsu Tachibana (NPC) # Muneyoshi Yagyu (Playable) # Narimasa Nagano (NPC) # Soun Kai (NPC, Area Warlord) # Kojiro Sasaki (Playable) # Goemon Ishikawa (Playable) # Munenori Yagyu (Playable) # Tomonari Fujikata (NPC) # Tomonori Kitabatake (NPC) # Hidetada Tokugawa (Playable) # Mototada Torii (Playable) # Masayasu Miyoshi (Playable) # Naotsune Endo (Playable) # Koremasa Wada (NPC) # Chiyome Mochizuki (NPC) # Kazumasu Takigawa (NPC) # Okuni (Playable) # Danzo Kato (NPC) # Hanzo Hattori (Playable) # Sadamitsu Usami (NPC) # Sekiso Tsunokuma (NPC) # Yoshinari Mori (NPC) # Kagetsuna Naoe (NPC) # Tsunachika Kaiho (NPC) # Tsuneoki Ikeda (NPC, Area Warlord) # Inahime (Playable) # Sandayu Momochi (NPC, Area Warlord) # Naoie Ukita (NPC) # Kiyotsuna Akao (NPC) # Tsunamoto Oniniwa (NPC) # Yukitaka Sanada (NPC) # Koji Kashin (NPC) # Nagatomi Okumura (Playable) # Masanobu Honda (NPC) # Ujizane Imagawa (NPC) # Ujinao Hojo (NPC) # Nagayoshi Miyoshi (NPC) Category:Capcom Category:Sengoku BASARA Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Video Games Category:Games